Staffel 7
Die siebte Staffel der TV-Serie erschien 2003. Alle 26 Episoden wurden von Michael Angelis im britischen und von Michael Brandon im amerikanischen erzählt und vier der Episoden erzählte Angelis auch noch für Amerika. Die Staffel wurde gefilmt, wärend die Rechte an HiT Entertainment gegeben wurden. Es war die letzte Staffel, die überhaupt nicht auf deutsch erschien. Episoden # Emily's New Coaches (Emilys neue Reisezugwagen) # Percy Get's it Right (Percy liegt richtig) # Bill, Ben and Fergus (Bill, Ben und Fergus) # The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge (Die alte Brücke/Die alte Eisenbrücke) # Edward's Brass Band (Edwards Blaskapelle) # What's the Matter with Henry? (Was ist los mit Henry?) # James and the Queen of Sodor (James und die Königin von Sodor) # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand" (Das Teegeschäft der Imbissfrau/Der Stand der Imbissfrau) # The Spotless Record (Die weiße Weste) # Toby's Windmill/Toby and the Windmill (Tobys Windmühle) # Bad Day at Castle Loch (Ein schlechter Tag bei Schloss Loch) # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Rheneas und die Achterbahn) # Salty's Stormy Tale (Saltys stürmische Geschichte) # Snow Engine/Oliver the Snow Engine (Schneelok/Oliver die Schneelok) # Something Fishy (Etwas fischiges) # The Runaway Elephant (Der ausreißende Elefant) # Peace and Quiet (Ruhe und Frieden) # Fergus Breakes the Rules/Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Fergus bricht die Regeln/Thomas und die Suche nach Fergus) # Bulgy Rides Again (Pfau fährt wieder) # Harold and the Flying Horse (Harold und das fliegende Pferd) # The Grand Opening (Die große Eröffnung) # Best Dressed Engine (Die best dekorierte Lok) # Gordon and Spencer (Gordon und Spencer) # Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Thomas and the Avalanche (Nicht so hastig, Puddings/Nicht so hastig, Kuchen/Thomas und die Lawine) # Trusty Rusty (Vertrauenswürdiger Rusty) # Three Cheers for Thomas/Hooray for Thomas (Drei mal Hoch für Thomas/Hurra für Thomas) Songs * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once was an Engine who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Diesel * 'Arry und Bert * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie und Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Pfau * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Die Imbissfrau * Der Schneider * Der Leuchtturm-Wächter * Der Fischermann * Stephen Hatt (Name nicht genannt) * Big Mickey (Name nicht genannt; redet nicht) * Stepney (Redet nicht) * Terence (Redet nicht) * Trevor (Redet nicht) * Jem Cole (Redet nicht) * Der Pfarrer von Wellsworth (Redet nicht) * Bauer Trotter (Name nicht genannt; Redet nicht) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * George (Nebenrolle) * Butch (Nebenrolle) * Tigermotte (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Mrs. Kyndley (Nebenrolle) * Bauer McColl (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Finney (Nebenrolle) * Nancy (Nebenrolle) * Cyril der Lebelmann (Nebenrolle) * Miss Jenny (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Butler (Nebenrolle) * Ein Mitglied der Eisenbahnplatte (Nebenrolle) * Duke (Stock Footage; Nebenrolle) * Der Crovan's Gate Polizist (Stock footagen Nebenrolle) * Der Dryaw Polizist (Stock footagen Nebenrolle) * Daisy (Im Musik-Video) * BoCo (Im Musik-Video) * Klasse 40 (Im Musik-Video) * S.C. Ruffey (Im Musik-Video) * Bulstrode (Im Musik-Video) Neue Charaktere * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Blas Kapelle * Der Werft-Manager * Der Kapitän * Lord Callan * Der Lehrer * Dusty Müller (Name nicht genannt) * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford (Reden nicht) * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor (Erwähnt) Trivia * Es war die letzte Staffel einiger Sachen: ** David Mittons letzte Staffel als Regisseur. ** Die letzte Staffel mit Musik von Mike O'Donnell und Junior Campbell im britischen. ** Phil Fehrles letzte Staffel als Produzent. ** Peter Uries lezte Staffel als ausführender Produzent. ** Die letzte Staffel, die 35mm film benutzt. ** Die letzte Staffel der klassischen Reihe. ** Die letzte Staffel mit Britt Allcroft in Produktion. * Es war auch die erste Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Es war Michael Brandons erste Staffel als Erzähler. ** Es war Jocelyn Stevensons erste Staffel als ausführender Produzent. ** Es war die erste Staffel mit dem neuen Thomas & Friends Logo im Opening. ** Es war die erste Staffel, die nicht auf Norwegisch oder Slovenisch übersetzt wurde. Hinter den Kulissen Datei:EmilyConceptArt.jpg|Früher Enwurf von Emily Datei:FergusOriginalConceptArt.jpg|Früher Enwurf von Fergus Datei:ArthurConceptArt.jpg|Früher Enwurf von Arthur Datei:MurdochOriginalConceptArt.png|Früher Enwurf von Murdoch Datei:SpencerConceptArt.jpg|Früher Enwurf von Spencer Datei:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Konzeptkunst von Emily's New Coaches Datei:RheneasandtheRollerCoasterconceptart.png|Konzeptkunst von Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Datei:ProductionmadePegasusmodel.jpg|Pegasus' unbemalte Figur Datei:BadDayAtCastleLochBehindTheScenes.jpg Datei:SodorPuddingssign.jpg en:Series 7 es:Temporada 7 he:העונה השביעית ja:第7シーズン pl:Seria 7 ru:Сезон 7 zh:第7季 Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung